


Early Morning Revelations

by kyliebellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliebellarke/pseuds/kyliebellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke stumbles into Bellamy's room at 3am. Some interesting revelations are reveled about the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Revelations

"Clarke, you can't be here right now," Bellamy huffed.   
Clarke stood in the doorway of Bellamy's dimly lit room. He was sprawled across his bed, in nothing but boxers. Clarke couldn't help but notice the muscles he had all over his body.   
"Why?" Clarke mumbled, as she walked further into his room.   
"It's 3am," Bellamy paused, "And you look drunk."  
"I'm not drunk," Clarke giggled, "I missed you."   
Clarke plopped herself into Bellamy's bed. He shifted uncomfortably. His uneasiness came from how desperately he wanted this moment to be happening.   
"Clarke-"  
"Bellamy, stop. I only had one drink," Clarke sighed, "I want to be here."  
Bellamy felt an ache in his chest, the same ache he always felt when Clarke was this close to him. Clarke leaned in, pressing her forehead to his.   
"Why do you want to be here...at 3am?" Bellamy questioned, feeling doubt rush over him.   
"Couldn't sleep," Clarke whispered, "Nightmares."  
"I get them to," Bellamy replied, knowing exactly how she felt, if not even more.   
Bellamy inched closer to Clarke, pressing his body against her arm. Clarke moved her lips in front of his, her thoughts raced. She had thought of this moment many times, but she didn't imagine it would be like this.   
"Kiss me Bellamy," Clarke said.   
Bellamy thought for a moment, whether it would be good for Clarke or not. But his own desires could not resist this moment. His lips met hers. Electricity shot through the both of them, it has been a year of them avoiding their chemistry.   
Bellamy's lips tasted like sugar to Clarke. Her entire body was filled with a warmth she had never known. Clarke's lips trembled against Bellamy's, she was so scared to kiss him, but so grateful she did. Clarke pushed Bellamy backwards, their bodies thudded against the cold bed.   
The pressure of Clarke's body made Bellamy fill with strength and happiness. Clarke had always been Bellamy's strength. She was always his happiness, the only person on the ground, besides Octavia, who could always make him smile.   
Bellamy rolled Clarke over, pressing his body weight against hers. She gasped under him. Clarke had never expected him to feel this comforting.   
"Bellamy," Clarke huffed.  
"Clarke, are you... okay?" Bellamy said with urgency.   
"Don't leave me ever," Clarke felt tears sting her eyes, "I can't lose you too."  
"Clarke," Bellamy was overcome with sadness, "I'm never gonna leave you. I can't lose you either. Clarke you make me feel like a human and not a monster."   
Clarke sat up, pushing Bellamy into the seated position with her. Her heart broke for him, Clarke never saw Bellamy as a monster.   
"You have never been a monster to me," Clarke smiled, "You've just been Bellamy. My partner, my shoulder to lean on, my sense of clarity. I wouldn't be here without her, we wouldn't be here without you."  
"I love you," Bellamy said.   
Panic overcame his body, those words were not supposed to leave his mouth. He didn't want to tell Clarke, not yet.   
"I love you Bellamy," Clarke said, "In some way or another, I always have. But now, I'm ready to be yours."   
Bellamy felt tears trickle down his cheeks. This was a moment he figured he'd only ever dream. Clarke Griffin just said she loved him. It only took him a few seconds before the realization that she had been drinking hit him.   
"But Clarke," He paused, "You've been drinking."  
"Bell, like I said, one drink," Clarke giggled, "And I'll still love you in the morning. Promise."  
Bellamy shook off all his fears, deciding to believe Clarke. He kissed her hard, his lips meshing with hers as if they belonged together. She tasted like strawberries, Bellamy had no idea how she could at this point in the morning, but he wanted to taste her forever.  
Clarke trailed her fingers along Bellamy's naked chest, he had the softest skin she'd ever known. His chest was not rough like his war beaten hands, he had no scarring on this part of his body. He was flawless. She cuddled into Bellamy's chest, with no plans to leave his side.   
Bellamy wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. The feeling of her head on his chest made him feel safe. He could feel Clarke falling asleep, he watched as her breathing began to slow. Once her breathing was steady he closed his eyes too.   
Bellamy and Clarke remained asleep until morning, neither of them waking from nightmares. When sunlight crept into the bedroom, Bellamy woke looking at Clarke's golden hair. She was beautiful.   
"I guess you could be here," Bellamy laughed to himself, "Always."  
"Always," Clarke replied.


End file.
